


让我们一起学弗朗西斯跑

by Briersville



Series: 五个沙雕欢乐多 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Nudity, 联五 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德和伊万根本不知道他们答应了什么。
Series: 五个沙雕欢乐多 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767031
Kudos: 7





	让我们一起学弗朗西斯跑

“脱吧。”亚瑟说。  
阿尔弗雷德和伊万从来没这么默契过。他们同时从沙发上弹起来，分别绕左右两侧扶手而走，最后并肩躲在沙发背后，惊恐地望向淡定放下茶杯的宿管助理。  
“干什么干什么！”美利坚小伙用嗓门掩盖恐惧，“告你性骚扰啊！”  
亚瑟不屑地哼了一声：“别侮辱我的审美，阿尔弗雷德。你不是想当英雄？那就得信守承诺。”  
“我不记得做过什么要脱衣服的承诺！”阿尔弗雷德声音都变了，“英国变态！”  
伊万的手在握拳和放松的状态间不停切换。他似乎在努力说服自己不要在大一的首个期末就把宿管助理打进医院。  
“失忆了没关系，”亚瑟拿起手机，起身走向就差抱在一起发抖的两个住宿生，心中涌现出无与伦比的成就感。他内心封印的前不良已经快反映到脸上了。“我有证据。”  
他手机屏幕上正是某个五人群聊大约两周前的聊天记录。

 **Not Really Fab 5**  
亚瑟·柯克兰：我受够了！  
亚瑟·柯克兰：琼斯和布拉金斯基你们到底有什么毛病？你俩一个是凯普莱特一个是蒙太古？还是说你们不幸同时患上了一种一天不吵架丧失身体机能三天不斗殴就原地暴毙的疾病？！这差不多是你们本学期第四十次打架闹到我这里来了！第四十次！！  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯：是37次，亚瑟，我以为你是学商的！  
伊万·布拉金斯基：我们显然能够同意，这些争执都是琼斯挑起的。  
亚瑟·柯克兰：闭嘴！你们两个都是！  
王耀：冷静，亚瑟，想想你下个月的期末考试！气坏身子考砸了怎么办？  
亚瑟·柯克兰：这话你该跟那两个讲！快期末了他们居然还有精力打架？！我有自己的生活！我有自己的学业！我不是你们的调解员或者什么专属保姆！  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：显然柯克兰已经失去理智唤起了他内心的怪兽。  
亚瑟·柯克兰：琼斯，布拉金斯基，我本来不想这样对你们的。但是显然我已经别无选择。如果你们在本学期结束前再打一次架，我不管你们为什么打架反正你们总会打起来，如果你们再打哪怕一次，就给我去户外学弗朗西斯跑！并且要录像证据！  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：这是惩罚？听起来很天堂啊。  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯：你是认真的？学弗朗西斯跑？我都不明白你在讲什么。  
亚瑟·柯克兰：呵呵呵呵呵怎么自诩英雄的汉堡男孩连这点胆量都没有吗？  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯：……  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯：好啊英雄接受这个挑战！不过布拉金斯基有没有这个胆就不一定了！  
王耀：哦天这么直的钩他竟然咬了。  
伊万·布拉金斯基：呵呵没什么美国人敢做而俄罗斯人不敢的。做不到的话我永远不再喝伏特加！  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：这个也不差。  
王耀：……好毒的誓啊！

显然阿尔弗雷德和伊万并不理解他们当时的承诺到底意味着什么。  
“就算我们答应了吧，”阿尔弗雷德说，“可这跟脱衣服有什么关系？”  
亚瑟笑了，他的每根眉毛都散发着愉悦的气息。他从未如此庆幸法国人的虚荣本性，让弗朗西斯还没来得及在这两个认识了没太久的年轻人面前暴露真面目。“一个小知识，年轻人，”他的牛津腔像是浸了蜜糖，“弗朗西斯跑，是裸奔的委婉表达。”

远在自家公寓的弗朗西斯打了个喷嚏。他室友安东尼奥担忧地瞅了瞅法国人的背影：“我说弗朗，你还是把衣服穿上吧，这大冬天的！”  
另一个室友基尔伯特弹了一下舌：“我以前还一直以为我们德国人已经够热爱裸体了呢。”

阿尔弗雷德脸色惨白，伊万脸色发青。俄罗斯人盯着亚瑟的手机，有那么一瞬间想把它直接夺下来踩碎毁尸灭迹。  
但是且不说这可能会造成更为复杂的后果，即使他销毁了亚瑟手中的证据，那份致命的聊天记录在弗朗西斯和王耀那里也会有备份。  
弗朗西斯也就罢了，伊万是绝对不敢打华裔助教手机的主意的。  
毕竟他还要通识课的期末成绩。  
阿尔弗雷德并没有放弃，他决定据理力争：“但这是你误导了我们！你好歹是个宿管助理啊亚瑟，要是让学校知道你逼住宿生裸奔你觉得你能全身而退吗？”  
“那你去告啊。”亚瑟平静地说。  
在期末繁重的课业，以及阿尔弗雷德和伊万变本加厉地给他增加工作量的双重压迫中，英国人内心优雅矜持的绅士终于倒下，横行霸道的流氓站起来了。  
不良亚瑟给绅士亚瑟默哀了七秒，郑重表示，你管不住的熊孩子，就交给我吧。

双人寝室里弥漫着让人透不过气的悲伤。  
阿尔弗雷德努力集中精力看着手里的复习材料，但是那密密麻麻的文字中他定睛一看，每个字母间都写着“裸奔”这个词。  
更正：不仅是裸奔，还是在室外裸奔，并且要录像。  
阿尔弗雷德对于自己常年泡健身房的身材还是很有信心的，可是他真的很喜欢自己的超级英雄或汉堡图案内裤。  
何况这里是纽约，他一点也不想被当成暴露狂抓起来。  
阿尔弗雷德第一次深刻感受到他和伊万此时成为了命运共同体。老亚瑟已经疯了，而他们为了各自的尊严依旧不得不陪他玩这个游戏。  
房间另一边的伊万抱着手机神色凝重，一直没有停下打字。阿尔弗雷德忍不住问他：“布拉金斯基，你在干嘛？别告诉我你真的一点不慌。”  
伊万抬起头，对他露出一个如梦似幻的微笑：“我在和戏剧课的小组成员商量，能不能给我的角色加一场裸奔戏份。”  
阿尔弗雷德心想完了，布拉金斯基也疯了。

“弗朗西斯，你这样真的不够朋友，”阿尔弗雷德指责道，“那天在群里我和伊万被亚瑟设套，你居然都不站出来提醒我们！”  
“你要是这么说我可是很伤心的，”弗朗西斯按上自己的胸口，“你怎么能这样质疑我们的友谊呢？我没有说什么的唯一原因，只是因为模仿我奔跑的方式根本不算什么惩罚。人体是多么美妙的造物，你们为什么不能去拥抱自己的天性呢？”  
“何况你俩打字那么快，”王耀补充，“我们想拦也拦不住啊。”  
伊万闷闷不乐地啜饮着一杯蛋酒拿铁。他先前试图给自己加戏份的努力全然失败，因为“裸奔不符合人物性格而且对剧情逻辑毫无帮助”，于是俄罗斯学生思考着为什么自己偏偏是那一天在群聊里打字那么快。  
他们四个人目前身处于学校附近的一家星巴克，因为这里是亚瑟最不可能出现的地点。为了能安心冲刺期末，阿尔弗雷德和伊万必须尽快想出应付“学弗朗西斯跑”的对策。  
“跟伊万分到同一间寝室的时候我都没有后悔跨越整个大陆到纽约来上学，”阿尔弗雷德捧着热巧两眼无神，“但现在我后悔了。如果我还在加州，只要去一趟伯克利就能完美解决这个问题！”【注：加州大学伯克利分校有每学期临近期末时学生集体裸奔的传统。】  
“如果你还在加州，”伊万嗤之以鼻，“你根本不会触怒英国人把自己搅进这种烂摊子里。”  
阿尔弗雷德更低落了。他掀开热巧的盖子喝了一大口，嘴唇上方留下一圈沫。  
“如果你们真的这么抵触，”弗朗西斯好心地说，“我可以带你们一起跑。王耀可以负责摄像——他不会嘲笑你们，还会替你们保密。你说是吗，我的朋友？”  
这位法国人至今仍不知道，王耀正是往他后领里塞了一把雪的幕后黑手。  
“恐怕不行，”王耀诚实而坚决地回答，“伊万还是我的学生呢！如果让人知道我拍摄学生没穿衣服的样子，我会社会性死亡的。”  
“其实说到伯克利，”他接着说，“弗朗西斯，我一直不太明白——既然你这么喜欢裸奔，为什么没去加州而来了纽约呢？”  
弗朗西斯露出极富魅力的微笑：“多点神秘感会让男人魅力倍增哦。”  
伊万差点被呛到。

“不过嘛，当初我选择来纽约倒是的确有很重要的理由！大学申请的时候我在文书里就是这么写的，”阿尔弗雷德把嘴擦干净了，说到这个话题他的眼睛终于有了点往日的光彩。加州小伙挺直了脊背，湛蓝而坚毅的眼眸望向远方，望向伟大的理想——  
“我想离自由女神近一点。”

“嘿干嘛这么看我！这不是个富有诗意的理由吗！”

“你得偿所愿离自由女神近一点了，”伊万无情指出，“但是也离变态的英国人更近了。这一切真的值得吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德哼了一声：“你忘了加上‘有暴力倾向的俄罗斯人’。”  
王耀一把按住暴起的伊万，显然就算他和弗朗西斯把伊万和阿尔弗雷德隔开了也没能妨碍这两个冤家互怼：“冷静点伊万！你忘了你是怎么落到这步田地的吗！现在的首要任务是学弗朗西斯跑啊！”  
不得不说，亚瑟这一步棋走得太妙了。“学弗朗西斯跑”几个字一出，美国人和俄罗斯人就肉眼可见地丧失了斗志。

“其实你们也不用这么绝望啊，”最终王耀的同情心占了上风，“亚瑟只说让你们在室外学弗朗西斯跑，又没说在哪里的室外跑啊。”  
阿尔弗雷德和伊万望向他，眼睛里开始重燃生的希望。  
“而且，他也没设定什么deadline要你们必须什么时候完成吧？”

这学期的最后一个月，亚瑟过得难得舒爽。  
他所负责楼层的两个问题儿童终于老实了，他再也不用耽误复习时间只为了在群里平息阿尔弗雷德和伊万的争吵，再也不会在看书看到一半时不得不冲出门武力介入阿尔弗雷德和伊万的肢体冲突，甚至连梦见阿尔弗雷德和伊万因厮打双双坠楼而导致失眠的次数都少了。  
这一个月如此平静，以至于他几乎忘了那两个问题儿童的存在。

直到寒假后他在群聊里收到一段影像。  
开始时，一群各种肤色、各种年龄的男女老少在裸奔。影像似乎是在高层建筑拍的，拍摄者拉近镜头，聚焦于人群中的某一点——  
那是一个金发蓝眼戴眼镜的年轻人，什么也没穿，头顶一根标志性的呆毛。似乎是知道自己正在被拍摄，他对着镜头露出一个堪比牙膏广告的灿烂微笑。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯：感谢加州！我们的裸体游行实在是太发达了哈哈哈！亚瑟，看吧，我学了弗朗西斯跑，在室外，还有影像！不准再说我不英雄不信守承诺！  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯：但是你可以随便说伊万！哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：冬天还能聚集起这样的人群，不愧是加州啊。  
伊万·布拉金斯基：太弱了，琼斯，你不混在人堆里就不敢裸奔吗？我可是一个人在俄罗斯冬天的室外跑的哦。

诚如他所言，伊万的录像呈现出了俄罗斯冬日一片纯白的景象。  
但是亚瑟回看了好几遍，都没找到伊万到底在哪。

王耀：伊万，下次想拍雪地裸奔还是戴条红围巾吧。  
王耀：你已经完全和环境融为一体了啊。


End file.
